


Yes Daisy, There is a Santa Claus

by anarchycox



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, domestic AU, foster parents philinda, hallmark movie-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: tumblr prompt: How about philinda emergency fostering 8-ish year old Daisy over Christmas and into the new year? And if she doesn't have to leave again then that proofs Santa is real right? ^^ sorry I get fluffy cravings around Christmas. Also Bonus cookies if they're already fostering/adopted Clint and Nat somehow always hangs around at their house as well.





	Yes Daisy, There is a Santa Claus

“Elmo is for babies,” Daisy said. She was clutching the garbage bag she had been given for her clothes and books and stared at the stuffed animal the dorky old guy was holding.

Phil tossed it over his shoulder. “What Elmo? I don’t see an Elmo. Who would bring an Elmo to a mature child such as yourself?” When it hit the floor, the tickle button was hit and Elmo sort of writhed on the ground and giggled.

“That’s really disturbing,” Daisy said. They both watched it move until the social worker went and picked the toy up.

“Yeah, did not think this through,” the guy agreed. “I’m Phil, hi.”

“Whatever,” she said. The social worker nudged her forward and Daisy started walking. Phil went alongside her. “You need to grab the toy, so you can return it, get your money back.”

“Some other kid will like it,” he replied.

“Trying to look generous to impress me?” Daisy made a face. The last foster family had made a big show about how they were awesome and generous and she was going to be family and blah blah blah. She was with them for three months. Then her dad came and got her. And she was happy. Only it turned out he got her because he busted out of jail. And they went on the lamb. And then they weren't and now she was stuck getting a new crappy foster family a week before Christmas. Woot.

“Of course,” Phil answered easily. He guided her down the street. “There’s our SUV.”

Daisy stopped. “Dude, I think that woman wants to rob us.” The woman was in leather and sunglasses and everyone was giving her a wide birth.

“What? Nah, that’s Melinda, my wife, your foster mom.”

Daisy looked between the guy in nerd glasses and a grandpa cardigan and the woman who had resting murder face. “Okay then,” she said. They did not fit together. Like at all.

Phil introduced Daisy to Melinda and they didn’t say anything, just stared at each other. Phil smiled. “This is already going better than Clint did.”

“Clint?” Daisy asked. Melinda tried to take the garbage bag and she growled a little. Melinda nodded and opened the door.

“Our son,” Phil explained. “When he met Melly, he figured she was a cop and took off running.”

“What are you then?” Daisy asked and laughed because she was probably a librarian or something silly.

“A cop,” Melinda answered and went around to the driver’s door. Phil made sure that Daisy was properly buckled in. She was right at the edge of not needing the small booster anymore, but not getting regular meals meant she hadn't hit the weight requirements yet. She wondered if they would let her eat on the regular. One family had weighed her food. She watched them drive through the city and into the suburbs. "Stepford land," she muttered. She hated families out in the suburbs less place to hide in. And then they kept driving. Right out of the city. "There's nothing out here," she said. It was another thirty minutes and a whole bunch of turns before they seemed to slow down and turn onto a driveway. "This is serial killer country."

"Actually -" Phil started.

"No," Melinda said. It was the third word she had said. "No telling the eight year old where the statistical average for serial killers in the country is."

"I'd be kinda of interested in that honestly."

"Great," Melinda muttered. "No serial killer talk in my car."

"But that's what brought us together honey," Phil said.

"Wow, wait what?" Daisy looked at the two of them. "What the hell?"

"Don't swear," Phil said. "We have a swear jar."

"Like I have money," Daisy said.

"Well your allowance starts next week, but until then you can...have to wash a dish for each swear word," Phil decided.

"Whatever," Daisy said. The allowance was a total con. They pulled up in front of a large farm house. It looked like a Christmas card, lights all strung around, real garland wrapped around the railing, and a wreath with...an arrow stuck in it on the front door. "Cupid doesn't do Christmas," she said.

"True love is found all year round," Phil replied.

"Ugh," Melinda said. Daisy had to sort of agree with that, not that she would say anything aloud. She got out of the car and glared when Phil tried to help her with her bag.

"Right, sorry, I know," Phil said holding his hands up. Melinda was already unlocking the front door but doing it slowly. 

"Hey, Phil?" she called and Daisy watched Phil hurry over like a puppy being told to heel. "You go in first?"

Phil happily pushed the door open and Daisy watched as a bucket of glittery snow dumped on his head. "Clint!" he yelled. Daisy flinched a bit at that and figured Clint was dead.

"Aww, bucket, no," she heard called out. "That was supposed to be for the new kid, a nice welcome."

"How was this nice?" Phil asked. He was trying to shake the snow and glitter off.

"Because I made it all sparkly. And that is biodegradable glitter too!" Clint appeared around the doorway. "Hi Melinda," he said smiling.

Melinda just stepped over the mess and went inside. "You are cleaning it up," was all she said. 

"Yes ma'am," both men said. 

Daisy watched Phil's hands reach out and she closed her eyes. She waited to hear a hit but there was nothing. She opened them and Phil was hugging the teenager and then whispering something to him. Clint nodded and then Phil disappeared into the house. Daisy held her garbage bag tight and looked at Clint.

Clint came down the steps but stayed a good few feet away. "Hi," he said and rubbed his neck. "Sorry I was going to glitter snow you?"

"That was bad, you are going to get in so much trouble," she whispered.

"Nah, just the usual amount," Clint said easily. "And Phil secretly thought it was great. Daisy right? When they got the call yesterday there weren't a lot of details. And clearly Phil misheard your age, because you are wicked old for a tickle me Elmo."

"8," she replied. "But Daisy is right."

"Clint, fifteen," he said. "I can show you your room, if you want."

"Sure," Daisy said. She followed him up and looked at the mess. "I could help you clean that."

"I've got it," Phil said coming around the corner with a shop vac. "Got this on a black friday sale, been meaning to try it out. Says it has triple the suction of the next leading competitor. Let's just see shall we? It is the brand that that serial killer in -"

"NO SERIAL KILLER TALK AROUND THE GIRL!" Melinda shouted from somewhere that Daisy couldn't see.

"Come on," Clint said and stepped around the mess as Phil flipped the on switch and gave a maniacal laugh. Daisy hurried after Clint and they went upstairs. 

"What's with the serial killer stuff?" Daisy asked. "Is it creepy?"

"Well Phil's office is a weird mix of Captain America crap and like mug shots of serial killers but he is a historian these days. Wrote a couple books on serial killers. Think he's like consulted on tv shows or movies. I dunno. He is moving more into history of conspiracy theories though based on the last family road trip." Clint pointed it a door. "Our bathroom, they use their ensuite mostly. They are on the main floor."

Daisy looked around. "Wait we have this floor to ourselves?" The house was pretty big.

"Yeah," Clint shrugged. "Well sort of, the master bedroom is technically on this floor but when I turned thirteen they switched the house up a bit and moved downstairs and turned the master into the library. So they come up here at night to grab a book, or Phil reads in there during the day a lot, but generally all this space is ours to rule with an iron fist. And speaking of, don't go into my room without asking or knocking and wait until I answer the knock to actually open it." And then Clint gave her a very serious look. "And don't go up to the attic. Never, ever, open that door," he said pointing to a door.

"Why?" Daisy asked.

"Because it creates a draft and kills the heating bill. Phil keeps meaning to properly insulate but gets sidetracked."

"I'm tired," Daisy said. She just wanted to hide away a little bit. This was all too much.

"Okay, yeah," Clint said softly. He opened a door for her. "This is you, the bathroom is across you, I'm the door next to the bathroom, and beside you is the library. Stow your gear, take a shower, whatever you need. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Clint went to the door.

"Clint, how hard do they hit?" Daisy asked.

"Know you aren't going to believe me, but they don't," he smiled a little. "It's going to be okay."

"Isn't."

"Yeah, I remember that feeling." Clint left her, turning on the main light and closing the door.

Daisy looked around the room. It was nice. Pretty basic guest room but the bed looked comfy and the walls were a soft green with dark wood furniture. There was a soft looking bunny rabbit sitting on a rocking chair in the corner. She went and hugged the bunny and it was so cuddly. Daisy curled up on the bed and eventually fell asleep. She didn't know what time it was when she woke up but it was dark out. She stretched and went to the bathroom. She was starving and decided to go downstairs. There was noise and Phil and Clint were watching something on tv and yelling at it. She went in the opposite direction and found the kitchen.

Melinda was sitting at the counter with a cup of tea and a book. "You slept through dinner," Melinda said not looking up.

Daisy bit her lip. "I'm a little hungry." She stepped forward. "I could do chores for a peanut butter sandwich?" She flinched a little when Melinda gave her a look. "Or I'm fine. A glass of water would be great."

"It was make your own pizza night," Melinda said. She heard Daisy's stomach rumble. "Can you wait 20 minutes?"

"Yeah?" Daisy replied.

Melinda went over and turned the oven on after checking that the pizza stone was still in there, Phil always left it in, waiting for it to cool and then forgot about it completely. She went into the fridge and looked around. "Pepperoni, mushroom, green pepper and onion are good to go," she said.

"I don't understand."

"What do you like on your pizza?"

"Pepperoni and green pepper," Daisy said after a minute. She stared as Melinda pulled out a small ball of dough and opened a jar to toss some floor on the part of the counter that looked like a giant cutting board. Melinda stretched the dough by hand and even tossed it in the air a couple times before putting it on a floured paddle.

"Good size?" Melinda asked and Daisy nodded. Melinda added sauce and toppings and sprinkled a good bit of cheese on top. The oven beeped and Melinda easily slid the pizza from paddle to cast iron pizza stone. "15 minutes," she said and tidied the counter and then sat back down with her book and tea.

Daisy didn't understand at all. "Are you showing off?"

"We had pizza for dinner. You missed it, you are getting pizza." Melinda looked at her. "Generally dinner is served between 5:30 and 6. We prefer family dinners unless Phil has night class or Clint has lessons, or I am stuck on a case. We rotate who does dishes and you are welcome to cook with whoever is in charge of dinner that night. Your file didn't mention allergies."

"They say I don't have any," Daisy said.

"You disagree?"

"The couple times I've had shrimp it hasn't gone well."

Melinda shrugged. "Clint hates the texture of shrimp unless it is this one restaurant in New Orleans, so not a big deal." Melinda went back to reading. Daisy sat there and wondered what to do, what to say. Melinda pointed at a cupboard. "Mugs. Cups. Plates," she listed as she pointed. "Never touch anything with a Captain America symbol, otherwise take whatever you need, whenever you need it. Pantry there always has crackers and granola bars and stuff if you need a snack. Help yourself."

"Yeah right," Daisy said.

Melinda looked at her. "I am too busy policing my district to give a damn about policing food in the house. You finish something put it on the grocery list for Phil. You want something put it on the grocery list for Phil. You need to gain about 10 pounds."

Daisy's stomach rumbled as she could smell the melting cheese. "You are scary. How many people have you killed?"

Melinda didn't answer that just read her book until her phone beeped. She went and pulled the pizza out and sliced it up. She put it on a plate and grabbed a bottle of water. "Go bother Phil and Clint."

"Yes ma'am," Daisy said. She took the food to the living and wondered where to sit. Clint moved over to a chair to give her room on the sofa with Phil. He for some reason decided to sit upside down. "She made me pizza."

"Mine is better," Phil said. He smiled at Daisy. "Tomorrow we are going to get a Christmas tree you know."

"Why don't you have one up yet?"

"We go out into the woods and chop one down," Clint said happily. "And in the spring we plant a tree to make up for it. Always takes us a couple weeks to decide which tree."

This was hallmark movie shit and it made Daisy feel kind of sick. People weren't actually like this. She ate a couple slices of pizza and watched whatever the guys were watching. They bickered and argued but Phil never complained about feet on the furniture or anything. In fact at a certain point he put his feet up on the coffee table and sort of dozed.

Clint grinned evilly. "Should I?"

"Should you what?" Daisy whispered.

"Should I?" he repeated.

"No," Melinda said from the doorway.

Phil immediately woke up. "Whatever you were thinking Clint, no," he said. "I was totally awake."

"Sure you were," Clint said. He mouthed  _next time_ to Daisy.

Melinda just huffed a little. "Daisy what is your general bedtime?"

"Whatever I'm told?" Daisy asked.

"We aren't going to put you in school for the three days the county is running next week," Melinda decided. "So does in bed at 9 lights out 9:30ish work for you?"

"Yeah," Daisy agreed. "Can I really take any book from the library?"

Melinda and Phil exchanged a look. "We reserve the right to curtail what you are reading if it starts to give you nightmares," Phil said. "Clint isn't allowed to read certain books."

"I have issues with clowns," Clint said seriously.

"I'm going up," Daisy decided. She took her dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them carefully and left them in the drying rack. She went upstairs and looked around the library. She grabbed a book that had a cool cover and went to the room they let her have. She fell asleep reading.

*****************************

She was woken up by screams. Daisy didn't know what to do and automatically rolled under the bed. She clutched the bunny as she heard footsteps and prayed they wouldn't come in. She was relieved when they seemed to go to Clint's room. She relaxed a little but but then tensed when there was a knock on her door.

"Daisy?" Melinda asked. "Can I come in?"

Daisy was quiet under her bed.

"Okay. Clint had a nightmare. He doesn't have them a lot anymore, but you coming triggered some memories. It isn't your fault. Phil and Clint are going downstairs for cocoa. You can join them, you can talk to me, or you can be left alone."

"Alone," Daisy whispered. She cleared her throat and said it louder. 

"I understand. Goodnight, Daisy."

Daisy listened to the footsteps fade. She decided to spend the rest of the night under the bed, just to be safe.

******************************

In the morning she went down and Clint was in the kitchen. "Hi," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Clint said immediately. He was drinking coffee straight from the pot.

"That will stunt your growth."

He shrugged. "So I'll be short," he said. "I'm making pancakes in a bit. How many can you eat?"

"One is fine."

"How many can you eat?"

"Three," she said. "Do you have to make breakfast because you woke everyone up?"

"No, they are just crap at making pancakes and I had a hankering. Phil is killer at breakfast burritos and Melinda does this oatmeal that will break your brain. Pancakes though, just balls at it." He drank some more coffee. "And we need to be full for the tree hunt."

"I don't have gloves," Daisy said.

"Huh," Clint thought about it. "Go check the storage box in the mud room," he said pointing to a door off the kitchen. She went and saw snow pants and boots and a few storage benches. In one there were extra scarves, and hats, and mittens. It took some digging but she found ones that fit her and put them out. She hoped he was right that she was allowed to have them. Daisy went back to the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Chop up some fruit?" Clint suggested and Daisy went and found some apples and strawberries and started cutting them up.

Melinda came in looking perfectly awake and composed and dressed for their day. Phil was trailing her in his pajamas, thinning hair still with horrid bed head and he went right for the coffee pot that Clint had been guzzling from and took a few sips himself. Melinda ignored it and put the kettle on for tea. 

Clint poured batter onto the griddle and smiled when perfect circles emerged. He flipped them and waited and put the first ones to keep warm in the oven and got a second round going.

"Where's my axe?" Phil asked.

"In the tool shed," Melinda answered as she strained her tea. "Where it always is." 

"Okay," Phil said. "We need the tree boxes out of the attic before we go out."

"I know," Melinda replied. "Clint and I will get them while you get the axe and sled ready. Daisy can help whoever she prefers."

"You," she said to Melinda quickly. She was not going to a shed alone with a dude who kept talking about serial killers.

Clint whistled. "Order up!" he called and was flipping pancakes onto plates. He sat on the counter with his stack that had a liberal pouring of syrup on them.

"We have chairs," Melinda pointed out.

"You do," Clint agreed and stayed where he was.

Melinda opened her mouth but a touch and head shake from Phil stopped her.

Daisy looked at everyone confused.

"I need people a little bit more away from me after a nightmare," Clint told her. "Phil is reminding her, me needing a safe bubble is slightly more important today than manners."

Daisy watched everyone and was starting to wonder if maybe it wasn't a con, that they were nice. She had been with a few nice families before. She kind of hated them, because they made the bad feel so much worse. Everyone ate breakfast and Phil grabbed the dishes. 

"Tree countdown 30," he said.

Daisy followed Melinda and Clint up to the attic which was only half finished. And had a mattress, night table, and lamp. "What's that?" she asked.

"No concern of yours," Melinda said firmly.

Daisy immediately looked to Clint who shook his head. A corner had boxes perfectly stacked and labelled clearly. Melinda sent Daisy back down the stairs to guide them so they didn't trip over their feet. It didn't take Clint and Melinda long to get the half dozen boxes down and then they put on their outdoor gear and met Phil by the shed where he was taking practice swings with the axe.

"Oh go on," Melinda said.

"Really?"

"She finds it hot," Clint joked. Melinda didn't disagree.

Daisy watched Phil swing about the axe and it was different. It wasn't for chopping a tree, it was for fighting. He then flung it and it perfectly landed in the fence. She then heard a thwap noise and then an arrow was in the handle of the axe. "You are serial killers," she said.

"No, hard to be married to a cop and be a serial killer," Melinda pointed out.

"But you like love them so you could turn a blind eye," Daisy said.

Melinda gave her a look. "Justice might be blind, but the law isn't. Either goes evil, I'm hauling them to prison."

"It's reason 9 that I love her," Phil said. "Okay sled, axe, Clint has his bow, we are good to go." Phil went first and Daisy found herself in the middle with Clint, Melinda bringing up the rear. Daisy looked around the woods. She had always been in cities and frankly - they were unsettling. Phil would call something out and Clint would shoot his bow hitting an acorn or leaf. Phil held up a fist and the others stopped, so she did too.

"That one," Phil said pointing at a fairly small tree. Daisy had expected something giant but it was really the same height as Phil.

Clint nodded and checked to make sure no animals had nested in it. Phil began to chop it down carefully and Melinda moved Daisy well out of the way. Phil was making a good bit of noise but Melinda tilted her head. "3 o'clock," she said. Daisy who was standing right next to her barely could hear it but Clint spun and shot an arrow in a blur. There was nothing there. Melinda had a gun out.

"I never miss," Clint said frowning.

"I know baby," Melinda said and the tree fell. Phil was grinning and then looked at the two. His grip on the axe changed and he came over. "Well?"

Melinda shook her head. "Something."

Clint was very still, bow still ready. "Her?"

"Might be," Phil agreed. "Checking out the newbie."

Melinda nodded and put the gun away. "Let's get the tree home, if it is her, we'll know soon enough."

"Who's her?"

"The ghost of the woods," Clint explained. He slung the bow over his shoulder and helped Phil put the tree on the sled. 

Daisy found herself moving closer to Melinda. "Ghosts aren't real."

"Lots of things are real," Phil said and lashed the tree down. "But Clint is teasing, she's only sort of a ghost."

"I don't get it," Daisy said. She looked at all of them. "Are we...is it bad?" 

Melinda reached out but didn't actually touch her. "Nothing bad happens to you on our watch," she said. 

"You can't stop bad stuff," Daisy said. "No one can."

Phil looked at them. "Just watch us."

He and Clint dragged the tree back to the house and set it up and Daisy found herself decorating a tree. She remembered doing it. Before she knew the truth about her parents, at one other foster families. The ornaments were a hodgepodge, old and new, bought and handmade, and some just weird. At one point Clint picked her up to put an ornament high and she laughed as they almost tipped into the tree. Phil made them cocoa and then put up stockings.

Five.

"Why five?" she asked.

"Melinda, me, Clint, her, and you," Phil rhymed off easily. They had a bunch of extra stockings just in case. "We have a few more too, just in case any old friends decide to stop by."

"I don't believe in Santa Claus," Daisy said sharply. She didn't know what to think about that stocking.

"He believes enough for all of us," Melinda said and then kissed Phil.

"It's true. Leave out cookies and milk," he said.

Clint's stomach rumbled. "Lunch," he said. 

Melinda stood up. "I'll make sandwiches."

"I can help," Daisy offered.

"If you like," Melinda agreed. They were making sandwiches when Daisy heard a thump and froze. Melinda nodded. "It was her."

"Who's her?" Daisy heard a loud noise that seemed to be Clint running up the stairs. She heard more thumps and shouts and it got louder. She began to shrink in a little, make herself smaller.

Melinda noticed. "You don't like the yelling?" Daisy shook her head. "Phil, Code Quiet," she called out and Phil left his tree and went upstairs. Daisy's eyes widened when a few seconds later there was silence. 

"What is going on?" Daisy asked, thoroughly confused.

"Natasha," Melinda explained. "She aged out of the system. She has a great deal of issues. We were hoping she would come home for the holidays, she is always welcome here, but -" Melinda sort of shrugged.

"She's the bed in the attic?" Melinda nodded. "Why doesn't she stay, if she could have all this?"

"Because she doesn't believe it is real." Melinda gave her a look. "Like how you don't believe we're real."

Daisy didn't say anything to that, just helped put the sandwiches together. A few minutes later, Phil and Clint came down, with a teenager behind them. She was a bit smaller than Clint who was clearly due for a growth spurt soon. She had red hair and a cold face.

"Still on a vegetarian kick?" Melinda asked and Natasha shook her head. "Turkey?" Natasha nodded. Melinda made her a sandwich.

Clint was smiling. "Natasha, this is Daisy. Daisy, Natasha. She's the best. She's the reason I'm with Phil and Melinda." Clint grabbed a stack of sandwiches and tucked in. "You are staying through Christmas right?"

"Clint, don't be gross," Phil said. "Natasha, you are welcome as long as you want, you know that."

Natasha kept staring at Daisy. "You got a not broken girl."

"I'm plenty broken," Daisy countered. "My mom's a cult leader and my dad breaks out of jail a lot." She frowned and hated that Natasha's stare made her talk about her parents. She tried never to talk about her parents with fosters.

"My dad killed my mom, and me and my brother went on the lam, joined the circus and Natasha found me on the streets after I got dumped by my brother and brought me here," Clint offered up.

"You win," Daisy said.

"I win," Natasha said but wouldn't go into more detail. She stared at her sandwich and began to cry.

"Yup, you are staying for a couple weeks," Phil said and picked Natasha up and carried her to the living room.

Melinda put a kettle on for tea. She took three mugs with her a few minutes later.

Daisy looked at Clint. "She's not okay."

"She used to be worse," Clint said. "If they could get her to stay, she'd probably be okay like me, but she...she doesn't like being contained."

"You aren't okay."

"On the scale? I'm right as fucking rain," Clint said. He grabbed another sandwich. "So you need help making a gift for Phil and Melinda?"

"I have to make them a gift?" Daisy said in horror.

"Well, no, but they'd flip their wigs if you did," Clint said. "I am making them these matching leather braided bracelets. What skills do you have?"

"I'm eight," Daisy pointed out.

"So...crayons?"

Daisy bit her lip. "I can make paper flowers. Mom taught me."

"They'd love that," Clint said softly.

"Are they real?"

"Yeah, Daisy, they are," Clint said. 

Daisy ate her sandwich. Eventually the other three came back in the kitchen and Natasha hugged Clint and Clint clung to her a bit. "Stay for Christmas," Clint begged and Natasha nodded. Daisy wondered how Phil and Melinda would treat her now. Melinda put a glass of milk in front of her. Daisy drank it.

******************************************

It took Natasha three days to talk to Daisy properly. Those three days were filled with a Christmas cheer that frankly terrified Daisy. Phil was relentless happiness and Melinda stayed all stoic through it but never stopped it, but she also got to leave every day for work. Clint was gone too, and Natasha came and went like a ghost. 

The first day, Daisy had been a little scared of being left alone with Phil. She was ready to hide and had a rock in her pocket to throw at him. But he just set up camp in front of the tree with his laptop and a stack of books and wrote while either Christmas music or a hallmark movie was on the t.v. Eventually she brought books down from the library and sat with Phil and read. In the afternoons they made cookies and Phil rambled about Christmas traditions in history. It was super nerdy, but kinda interesting.

"Phil?" Daisy asked.

"Yup?" 

"You guys were an emergency foster. They said in the new year they'd find me someone in the city," Daisy was rolling out the dough. "What if I wanted to stay?"

"We'll see what we can do," Phil answered.

"Yeah?"

"Daisy, you are very welcome here." Phil smiled, "Clint's already adopted you like a puppy, Natasha doesn't hate you in her space, and Melinda checks on you 4 times a night."

"No she doesn't."

"She's really quiet." 

"I like the quiet here. Dad yelled a lot, and Mom was always surrounded by people. I like the space and quiet."

"Quiet is great. I'm on writing sabbatical," Phil said. "And the sales of the last book are such, that maybe...maybe I'll be able to quit the college and stay working from home. Keep debating setting up a patreon or something, but I'm crap at that sort of stuff."

"I know computers," Daisy said. "Not like a Patreon is hard. Mom ran a website for her self help con. I know this kind of stuff."

"I'd appreciate the help," Phil replied. "After we decorate cookies. Natasha likes black frosting, Clint purple."

"On Christmas cookies?" Daisy looked at him. "Maybe you indulge them a little too much."

"Probably," Phil agreed. "What colour do you want your cookies?"

"Green would be good."

"Green it is."

***********************

That night Clint, Natasha, and Daisy had the house to themselves. Clint immediately put on Gremlins. "Still Christmas but you know - good."

"How can Phil watch so much fake happy ever after stuff?" Daisy asked. She pulled out the supplies Clint had brought her and started to work on some flowers.

"Because he believes in it," Natasha said. "He thinks love is real."

"He and Melinda are pretty damn real," Clint argued.

"Love is an illusion," Natasha argued. "They have a solid partnership, and mutual respect. Love is a lie they tell themselves."

"I don't think Melinda is the sort to lie to herself," Daisy said. Phil was all hands waving and laughing, and smiles, and happiness and Melinda wasn't. But what she was was steady. She knew Melinda was watching her and hot cocoa was pressed into her hands at the exact right time, and satsumas appeared in the fruit bowl the evening after Daisy mentioned loving them. Phil told you constantly that you were valued, Melinda showed you.

Natasha couldn't argue with Daisy on that point. "They are happy together," she conceded. She grabbed the backpack she had and put a few things under the tree. "Do you need help?"

"Could you put your finger right here?" Daisy asked. "Where are they anyway?"

"Date night, but think instead of whatever they do, they are out buying gifts," Clint said. He was finishing up Melinda's bracelet. "Phil's been reading the sale flyers very carefully."

"Any word from the other adults?" Natasha asked.

"Everyone has other plans this year, just us family," Clint said.

"I'm not family," Daisy replied, working carefully on a fold.

Clint and Natasha exchanged a look but didn't say anything. They finished up their gifts and put them under the tree and settled onto the couch to finish watching Gremlins, which didn't scare Daisy at all.

When she woke up screaming, Melinda was there in less that two minutes and hugging her.

Clint lost bow privileges for two days for showing inappropriate viewing material to an 8 year old.

****************************************

"Phil...what are you  doing?" Daisy asked. They had gone into the city together and were at Target. They had bought a mess of a junk food and now seemed to be staring at ugly things. Really ugly things.

"Whole family gets matching pjs for Christmas eve," Phil said. "House rule. And yes I demand a photo."

"No way does Natasha wear that," Daisy said staring at the red and gold onesie monstronsities Phil put in the cart.

"Yup, it's tradition." Phil checked it off his list. "Okay, I still need to get Melinda one more thing for under the tree." He took the cart around the corner and smiled at the socks display. "Come on, you have to have cat socks here."

"Cat socks. On Melinda," Daisy was very suspicious. "The woman who I saw on the news last night leading a drug bust." Melinda had looked terrifying, awe inspiring. 

"Yup, cat socks are a thing. From when we first met," Phil said.

Daisy was curious. "When was that?" The socks were added to the cart and they went to check out. Daisy stopped and looked at the Pokemon card packs. She thought the game looked pretty fun, but didn't have anyone to play it with.

Phil paid and they took the cart to the car, too many bags to carry. "We'll save the story of me and Melinda for when you can have both of us, it is much more dramatic when we both tell it."

"You met in a university class or something boring like that didn't you?" Daisy put the pajama bag in the trunk. She wondered if there was a way to make it fall out and get run over. She felt something and turned around fast. A woman was walking into target, she couldn't see her face, but she felt familiar.

"Problem, sweetie?" Phil asked.

"No," Daisy said slowly. "No problem."

**********************************************

Christmas eve day, Melinda got called in early for an emergency even though she was supposed to be off. Daisy tried not to react when Melinda gave her a kiss and hug, just like she had Phil, Clint, and Natasha. Phil and Clint were both yawning and fighting over the coffee pot, in robes and pajamas. Natasha was dressed in her all black and sipping tea. Daisy was dressed and eating cereal.

"You've been scared," Natasha said. "Yesterday you were scared, when we all went to that Christmas concert."

"Just a lot of people," Daisy answered. She wasn't going to mention how she had felt eyes on her again. "I don't like big crowds."

"You should have said," Phil yawned. "We could have skipped it."

"No, it was nice," Daisy said. "No biggie."

"K, but next time say something. Melinda and I have veto, but everyone in the family has a vote."

"Sure, Phil."

Everyone finished up eating and Phil stared at the kids. "I have to clean bathrooms and vacuum. You can help or you three can go build snowmen."

The three decided that playing outside sounded good. Clint immediately began working on a mountain of snowballs and Natasha was sculpting together something. Daisy decided for a traditional snowman. They were all working when a car came down the lane.

Natasha stilled. "Don't recognize it," she said. 

Clint looked. "No, me neither." He dug and found a rock by the flower bed and pushed it into a snowball.

"That doesn't mean anything," Daisy said, but all the same found herself backing up a little. The car pulled right up, and the door opened. And Daisy understood the feeling she had had for the last few days. "Mom," she said. She didn't notice Natasha run into the house, or the way Clint came to her side, all she could see was her mom, whom she hadn't seen in 3 years. "There are warrants out for your arrest," was what Daisy managed to say. 

"I know, but it was time to come get you, baby," Jiaying said. "I've missed you so much."

"Dad's in jail."

"I know sweetie, and I am sorry that he couldn't control his temper. But I am here to make it all better." She came closer and Daisy backed up a bit more. "Honey, let's go."

"Where?" Daisy asked.

"I have a plane ready to take us to your new home," Jiaying kept using that soothing, persuasive voice. 

"I like it here."

"Go away," Clint said. He aimed the snowball.

"Clint, I've got this," Phil said from the porch. Natasha was with him and he was still in his bathrobe. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I have called the police. You are not allowed to be within 50 feet of Daisy without supervision. And also pretty sure you are wanted by the FBI for numerous infractions."

"Those are all a misunderstanding," Jiaying smiled at Phil. "You are a father, you can understand a parent wanting to be with their child."

"I can, and if you turned yourself into the law, I'm sure some visitations could be arranged." 

Jiaying smiled at Phil. "Let me just talk to my daughter for a few minutes alone. A Christmas gift, and I'll be on my way."

"No," Phil said firmly. "Daisy doesn't leave my sight."

Jiaying made her eyes well. "I just..."

"Oh jesus, lady, like Phil can't see through that," Clint snorted. 

Phil came down the porch and moved beside Daisy. "You okay?" he asked.

Daisy was shaking a little. "I love you, Mom."

Jiaying moved closer and reached out. "I love you too, baby."

"But you really, really scare me, more than Daddy and I want you to go away," Daisy said. Clint pulled her into a hug and shifted them which meant they were well protected by Phil. He looked over and saw that Natasha had a shotgun trained on Jiaying.

"Clint, take your little sister inside," Phil ordered.

"She's been here a week," Jiaying said. "Aren't you trying a little too hard?"

"Family is family," Phil replied. "You make your cultist bang it out right away, so don't talk about what we build here. Clint, I gave you an order." Phil's voice was hard, nothing that Daisy had heard from him before.

Clint moved her to the porch, made sure to keep himself between her and her mother.

Phil's eyes never left Jiaying.

"Cute girl with the gun, that I can tell isn't loaded," Jiaying said to Natasha. "It's a nice bluff though." She stepped forward. "A teacher and some kids don't scare me. Why I made sure that the cop would be out of the way." She stepped forward again. "This gun, however is loaded. And I didn't want it to be like this baby, but you belong with your family." Jiaying held out her hand, but Phil just stepped right in front of her. "Don't be a fool. I will shoot you. Just let me have my daughter."

"No," Phil said and threw a punch that broke her nose. He followed it up with a tackle that caused the gun to fall out of her hand. He swatted at it and Clint ran forward and took it away. In seconds Phil had Jiaying on her stomach and her hands ziptied behind her back. He left her on the ground and went to the porch.

"You guys okay?" Phil asked.

"What are you wearing?" Daisy asked.

Phil looked down. "Bullet proof vest, had time to grab it when Natasha got me. Melly hates when I go into a confrontation not all tacked out. You get shot one time and you never hear the end of it."

"Shot? Why were you shot? A school shooting?" Daisy asked.

"What?" Phil shook his head. "Right, we never got around to that how we met story. Long story short, I was an FBI agent, and we had a case that crossed paths. Serial killer, hostages, shoot out, fall in love, get married, blah blah blah, really average story." He took the gun from Clint and put the safety on. "Someone should call Melinda." He was keeping an eye on Jiaying. 

Clint pulled out his cellphone. "On it."

Daisy looked down at her mom. "I'm sorry, Mom," she said.

Jiaying looked at her. "You will be," she promised.

"Nope, we never use mean words to children," Phil said and went over and gagged her with his bathrobe belt. "You two, take Daisy inside. I'll wait here for The Calvary."

"Mom hates it when you call her that," Clint reminded him.

"Mom?"

"Shut up, Dad," Clint said. He only called them that when under a lot of stress. Natasha didn't say anything just took Daisy inside.

**************************************

Daisy refused to come out of her room. She didn't know what to think or feel and she couldn't handle Phil right now, he would be so worried about her. There was a knock and she sighed. "Phil, I'm fine."

"It's me," Melinda said.

Daisy went and opened the door. Melinda had a tea tray. She opened the door a little bit wider. Melinda put the tea tray down on Daisy's bed. It also had her Christmas pajamas on it. Melinda was wearing her pair. "We are watching White Christmas, and Miracle on 34th street. We would love for you to join us, but we understand you need your space." Melinda slowly reached out and gave Daisy time to pull away. Daisy didn't. Melinda cupped her face. "I am so incredibly proud of you and your strength."

Daisy felt her eyes well. "My mom is not nice." She felt the tears fall and then collapsed against May.

Melinda didn't say anything, just let Daisy cry until it was all out of her system. She wiped Daisy's face dry and smoothed her hair, and let her be. Daisy stared at the hideous pajamas and the tea that was growing cold. She nodded to herself and got changed.

No one said anything when she joined them, and she saw that yes, even Natasha was wearing the pajamas. She settled onto the floor next to Clint and hugged him. "Thanks," she whispered.

Clint didn't say anything just hugged her back.

Daisy laughed at the old movies and how Phil seemed to have them memorized and there was popcorn and cocoa and it was everything a Christmas eve should be. Eventually Phil sent the three off to bed, saying Santa wouldn't come for kids still awake. When she would have gone to her room, Clint shook his head and pushed her to follow Natasha up to to the attic which was filled with pillows and blankets. 

Natasha shrugged. "Siblings crash together on Christmas eve right?" 

"Seem to in those movies Phil likes," Daisy said. The three talked and all drifted off eventually.

In the morning they were woken up by Christmas music and the smell of bacon. They went downstairs and Phil was kissing Melinda under some mistletoe and the most awake he had ever been before a pot of coffee.

Clint yawned. "He's full of Christmas spirit."

"He's full of irish coffee," Natasha said.

Phil kissed Melinda again. "Eat and then we'll see what Santa brought."

Clint and Natasha tried to act like they didn't care, but ate quicker than normal. Daisy didn't even pretend. It was the first Christmas morning she had been excited about in years. She tore through her breakfast and ran to the living room.

There were new gifts under the tree and she had a full stocking. Everyone made it into the room and she passed everyone their stocking. It was mostly chocolate and key chains, and Daisy's had two starting decks of Pokemon. She looked at Phil.

Phil just smiled, "Guess Santa knew you were interested."

"Santa, right," Daisy rolled her eyes.

Phil and Melinda did lose their shit over the handmade gifts, like Clint said they would. And Daisy was shocked at the clothes and lego and dvds under the tree for her.

And in the last envelope Melinda gave Daisy was the forms that said Daisy had applied for and received long term foster placement with Phil and Melinda.

Daisy stared at them. "I can stay?" 

"You can," Melinda replied. 

"Maybe Christmas magic is real."

"Hah! I knew I'd get a kid who believed at some point!" Phil crowed. He pointed at Natasha and Clint. "Try and get some of your sister's faith to rub off on you."

"Yeah yeah," Clint said. "I'll believe in magic when that motorbike I want appears for my 16th birthday."

Natasha didn't say anything. The fact they had a bed for her, always, no matter what, was magic enough for her.

"Someone use some magic to clean up all this wrapping paper, I have a turkey to prep," Melinda said and stood. She was wearing the cat socks, Phil had got her.

"I vote we use my new paper shredder," Phil said gleefully.

"Dude, you are way too happy about getting office supplies for Christmas," Clint said.

"Hey, Santa knows what everyone really really wants and provides," Phil answered.

Daisy looked down at the papers in her hands. "Yeah, I guess he does." She put the papers on the mantle and then settled in to help Phil figure out his new machine.

They all heard a noise come from under the tree and mountains of paper and jumped. Daisy waded through it and found one unopened box. She opened it and there was Tickle Me Elmo shaking around in there. "It's still really disturbing," she said. She made sure to turn him off. "How'd he get back under here anyways?"

Phil winked at her. "Santa," was all he said.

She was way too old for such a stupid and maniacal toy. But maybe it would look fine on a shelf in her bedroom.


End file.
